


[GL] 공포의 얼굴

by Wherewhale



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherewhale/pseuds/Wherewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal faces his own demon, whispering about fear and deaths of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[GL] 공포의 얼굴

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Everything is the property of DC comics.  
> This story is written in Korean. Sorry folks.

“……때문에 2814 구역의 그린 랜턴 할 조던의 도움을 받아 2013 구역에서 타임 패러독스를 밀수, 사용하려는 일단의 무리를 체포했습니다. 기계는 작용하기 전에 해체하였으나…….”  
“……사망자는 삼천십오 명으로 총 집계되었으며 이는 타임 패러독스를 구동시키기 위해 범인들이 사용한 연료로, 부상자들은 일체 없으며 휘말린 인명은 모두 사망으로 집계…….”  
“……2814 구역의 그린 랜턴 할 조던은 해당 구역에서 대기 중이었으며 2815 구역의 그린 랜턴 오말 시의 요청을 즉각 받아들여…….”

감정을 배제한 보고에는 수많은 숫자들이 포함되었다. 할 조던은 사망자와 피해 지역과 모든 슬픔과 고통이 숫자들로 치환되는 자리에 서서 치솟아 오르는 절망의 기억과 단절된 미래에의 가능성을 억누르려고 애를 썼다. 그들은 알려고 하지 않는다. 그것은 오로지 그린 랜턴들의 몫이다. 그들을 집어삼키려고 발치에 서서 기다리고 있는 절망을 짓누르는 가느다란 희망과 공포를 비춰내는 의지를 지닌 각각의 녹색 빛들이 감당해야만 하는 것이고 오아의 가디언들은 그들에게 절망의 색이 다가오지 않을까 전전긍긍하며 색을 잃은 숫자에 천착하는 것이다. 랜턴들은 모두 찬란한 녹색 앞에 서서 맹세하였다. 공포에 잠식당하지 않겠다고, 모든 것을 밝히는 녹색 빛이 되어 모두를 지키겠다고. 그러나 그들은 공포가 어떤 모습을 하고 올지 두려워하는 것이다, 언젠가 그들을 모두 삼킬 것만 같은 그것을.

녹색으로 가득한 면면들을 돌아보다 할 조던은 땅을 박차고 날아올랐다. 보고는 끝났고 숫자의 홍수도 멀어진다. 감정을 지운 수호자들이 멀어진다. 거대한 랜턴 조형들을 돌아보며, 자신도 어쩔 수 없을 만큼 부지불식간에 떠오르는 남자의 얼굴을 본다. 질서로 공포를 근본부터 없애려고 했던 위대한 랜턴이다. 남자는 할을 떠났고 할은 그를 돌아보지 않는다. 서로를 돌아보지 않는다. 질서를 통해 공포를 창조하고 만 남자는 이제 그의 곁에 없다. 수없이 돌이키고 생각해 보아도 그는 되돌릴 방법을 찾을 수가 없다. 일어난 일은, 생겨난 공포는 앞으로 나아가는 것으로밖에 치유할 수 없다. 시간은 가장 위대한 공포이자 창조였다. 오아의 수호자들도, 공포를 힘으로 삼은 남자도 시간만큼은 잡아둘 수 없는 것이다.

\- 오늘도 지키지 못했지.

거대한 랜턴 안에 갇힌 남자가 어느새 얼굴을 비추며 물었다. 할은 그 남자가 자신의 내면에서 솟아오르는 모습임을 안다. 그는 모든 공포를 몰아놓은 곳에 갇혀있다. 실제가 아니다. 할은 대답하지 않는다. 묵묵히 지구로 향하는 힘을 더한다. 오아의 건물들이 작아진다.

\- 할, 네가 가진 것은 결국 공포다. 공포를 모르는 그린 랜턴이라는 것이 얼마나 나약한 줄 아는가?  
\- 질서는 공포를 누르고 공포는 질서를 만든다. 공포를 아는 자들은 질서를 지키고 질서가 있는 곳에서는 아무도 상처 입지 않지.  
\- 할, 네가 지키는 세계에 정말 상처도 고통도 죽음도 없는 것이 가능한가?  
\- 그것이 가능하지 않다면 너는 무엇을 위해 싸우는가?

붉은 얼굴이 그를 향해 끊임없이 물음을 던진다. 할은 대답하지 않는다. 대답하지 않을 것이다. 그것은 그가 스스로에게 던진 물음에 다름없을 것이고 할은 굴복할 수 없다. 굴복하지 않는다.

\- 너는 오늘도 지키지 못한 거야.  
“그러는 너는 스스로도 지키지 못 했지.”  
\- 할, 내가 말했던가?  
“닥쳐, 시네스트로. 닥쳐.”  
\- 내가 너를 믿었었다고?

오아가 작아진다. 녹색 별이 멀어진다. 죽은 사람들도 없어진 행성도 한없이 묵은 오래된 책을 펴놓고 감정에 잠식당하지 않으려 스스로를 죽이는 수호자들도 작아진다. 할은 자신이 사랑하는 것을 믿었다, 그것을 믿지 않으면 강해질 수 없으므로. 

\- 할, 내가 말했던가?  
\- 너를 믿고 있다고. 내가 준 것을, 너는 믿는가?  
\- 너는 오늘도 지키지 못 했어.  
\- 가엾은 그린 랜턴.

\- 가엾은 할 조던.


End file.
